fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Water Dragon Mode
Blood Water Dragon Mode (モード血水龍, Mōdo Chimizuryū) When consuming the blood of a Blood Dragon Slayer, a Water Dragon Slayer can enter this dual slayer mode. This form of Slayer Magic combines the effects of both magics into a single form, primarily its ability to produce large quantities of red liquid while increasing a user's ability to shape it. Gong Gong is currently the only Water Dragon Slayer known to be able to activate this mode, and was acquired through consuming the blood of his brother, a Blood Dragon Slayer. Description Noteably, a Water Dragon Slayer undergoes a partial transformation where their hair turns blood red and teeth become sharper. Another difference is that the water they produce is now a deep blood red. A Blood Dragon Slayer's magic is known to be much denser and heavier than water, allowing it to strike targets with much more weight behind it. The user's magic is now also heavier, resulting in even more blunt damage against their targets. Also, because of its consistency, its harder for targets to escape the blood water if they are trapped within it. A Blood Dragon Slayer's magic also provided a higher level of shaping, allowing them to create objects that they could use as either projectiles or handheld weapons. Mixed with Water Dragon Slayer Magic, the user can now also create these objects and mix them with their own spells to create new ones. Blood Dragon Slayer Magic also has a unique ability to momentarily turn the blood into a solid substance, making their spells exceptionally durable. Now mixed with his Water Slayer Magic, a user can create spells with rock hard durability that allows them to strike with piercing damage considering most of their constructs are bladed weapons. Blood Water Dragon Mode is initiated through a sacrifice of blood, either the user's or his targets, meaning they must consume the blood if their targets if they does not wish to use their own. The differences in using a user's own or a target's is as follows: if a user uses their own blood to initiate the mode, they can only maintain it for short periods of time or they begin to suffer from desanguination, eventually weakening in the process. If they were to consume the blood of their targets, they can initiate the mode more freely and increase the duration for much longer. The amount of blood that is required to maintain the mode isn't proportionate to the amount used in spells. Instead, a small amount is needed to initiate it, while a constant sampling is required for the rest of the duration. Spells Basic Spells *'Blood Water Dragon's Red Wing Flash' (血水龍の赤い翼閃光, Chimizuryū no Akaitsubasa Senkō) Using the shaping abilties of a Blood Dragon Slayer, Gong Gong forms a large twisted scythe of solid blood in each hand, wielding the deadly weapons in combat. To perform this spell, he will then leap towards his targets, rushing past them as he swipes his weapons, slashing them across the chest to deal massive damage and sending them into the air in the process. This spell has potentially lethal properties as it can cleave objects in two, with only strong opponents taking on the brunt of this attack and surviving, albeit suffering great damage in the process. Gong Gong has shown exceptional proficiency in wielding this weapons, twirling them in hands in a flashy manner but completely trained. *'Blood Water Dragon's Fang Armor' (血水竜の牙装甲, Chimizuryū no Kiba Sōkō) Gathering the blood water around his arms and shoulders, Gong Gong is able to temporarily solidify the liquid and create armor composed of jagged scales. This armor increases Gong Gong's defense without hampering his speed and agility. Also the armor is very durable and can withstand large amounts of punishment before ultimately shattering if sustaining too much damage. Aside from looking menacing, the armor also serves as a lethal addition to close quarters combat by increasing the damage Gong Gong can inflict while using his arms. Additionaly, the sharp scales can slash his targets, causing his opponents to slowly bleed out. Gong Gong employs a strategy where he gets in extremely close to perform a bearhug and dig the scales deep within his opponents, effectively bleeding them while causing excrutiating pain. Advanced Spells *'Blood Water Dragon's Grinding Fang Feast' (血水龍の牙饗宴研削, Chimizuryū no Kibakyōen Kensaku) A highly advanced spell only accessible when a user is surrounded by large quantities of water that they can alter with its blood effect. Like a raging typhoon, the user will cause all the water to rush around a target, funneling around them to create a huge whirlpool and trapping them at the center. Then, in perfect unison, the user will cause the water to rise as they raise their hands, creating a huge tornado and ensuring that their target is unable to escape. Once the tornado has reached its desired height, the user gestures with their hands, typically clapping them together, causing the entire structure to shift from a liquid to a solid. But instead of forming a frozen tornado, it is now composed of large shards and spikes, creating a twisted and lethal structure that inflicts grievous amounts of damage to any within it. The change happens almost instantaneously, with a single flash of light signaling the shift. All the spikes point inward, impaling their targets in the process, and while a target of sufficient durability can survive this, ordinary individuals would be killed. What makes this spell even more dangerous is that the user is able to cause the spikes to rotate, creating a shredder while doing so, and inflicting even more damage. Any target trapped inside is strike from all angles, making it impossible to avoid if trapped within, and the spinning effect causes additional wounds, splattering their blood across the inside of the structure. This spell is one of great lethality, only used with the intent to kill its victims. As such, while the use may not have murderous intent, they are actively using a spell that ensures it. Trivia *Currently, Gong Gong is the only Water Dragon Slayer able to access Blood Water Dragon Mode.